The Wolf of the Storm
by MagnarTheWolf
Summary: The world of RWBY, as seen from the POV of my OC. Contains most of the RWBY cast. Follows the show normally for the first few chapters, except with a twist of OC, you know. Let me know what you think! Ratings and reviews are welcomed :) I will more likely do some crossovers in future chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Nighttime Dust Robbery

It was night time, and on the roof of a dust store sat a young man of 16 years. His hair was a nice shade of blonde, in which it glowed during both day and night. His eyes were a nice blue, and his attire consisted of a white muscle shirt, a white vest that was zipped up 2/3 of the way, along with a black collar that was kept up, and around his neck was a pendant with a gem that matched the color of his collar. He wore black pants that had a silver chain hanging over his left leg, and shoes that were black, with green stripes on the side. His name was Grey Storm. He was mostly a carefree person, and enjoyed making friends wherever he went. You'd think people with this kind of name would be a serious and partially anti-social, but that wasn't the case with Grey.

(POV: Grey)

I was looking at the stars, a hobby of mine that I often did when I felt like it. I was enjoying the peace and quiet, until I noticed five strange looking men walking towards the store. One of them had a cane, and wore a hat and a white coat. The other four were wearing black suits with red ties and glasses, complete with a black hat as well. I watched as they entered the store, and decided to wait.

Oh, wait! I haven't introduced you to my weapons yet! Sorry! My gauntlets, which I primarily fight with, are called Fierce Fangs while my swords are Flamberge, Glacier, and Sky Chaser, each representing fire, ice and wind respectively. They can also transform into pistols. Anyway, back to waiting.

Only a few moments later, I heard a crash and looked down to see that a young girl had tackled one of the thugs through the window, holding a scythe that was at least twice her height. Her hair was black with red tips, and she had silver eyes. I was certain that I had seen her before. Soon after, the other 3 came running out, in which I decided to join in on the fun. I proceeded to send 2 of them flying away, with the girl following suit with the other. A dozen more came soon after, but I unleashed my Flamberge and Glacier swords, and sent the goons away, along with help from the girl. Right after that, the man in white came out and proceeded to talk. It was then that I recognized that it was Roman Torchwick.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were. Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around, this is where we part ways."

Soon after, he shot at the ground and proceeded to escape to the roof, with Red following right after. I decided to give chase after the two. It wasn't long until I caught up with them, but now Roman was attempting an escape in a Bullhead. We tried to stop him, but he threw a red dust crystal at us that exploded when he shot it. However, a blonde woman with green eyes appeared before it happened and protected us. She proceeded to use some awesome magic to try to stop them.

And by them, I mean that there was another person on board that switched places and proceeded to counter the attacks. Soon after, they both got away.

Next thing I know, I find Red and myself in a dark room with a single light shining down. A person then enters the room. He had gray messy hair and had glasses on. I knew who he was. He then proceeded to talk to me, while he showed me footage of the fight me and the girl got into.

"Well, nice to meet you, Grey Storm, and Ruby Rose. I'll get straight to the point. Ruby, where did you learn to fight with a scythe, and who taught you how to use those dangerous swords, Mr. Storm?"

'_Ah, so that's her name! She goes to Signal as well! Wait, how does he know mine though…?_' I thought to myself as I answered first.

"While I did have a master who taught me hand-to-hand combat, I actually trained myself with swords as I grew up. I have a fondness for fighting, along with helping those in need. I always had the dream of becoming a Hunter to help people." I said, and he looked satisfied with my answer. Now it was Ruby's turn.

"As for me, I learned to fight like that while I was training with my Uncle Qrow. As for the scythe, I built it myself since it was required." It was true, since students at Signal were required to build their own weapons. Her answer was also satisfactory for him, and he once again talked.

"As you may know, I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. What I am about to ask of you may change your life. Will the both of you become students of Beacon?" He finished talking, and both Ruby and I shouted "YES!" This was awesome! Already able to join Beacon even though we hadn't finished the years at our other academy, Signal? WHY NOT! This was going to be an experience to remember!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Day of Beacon (Part 1)

* * *

(POV: Grey)

Both Ruby and I boarded the ship that was heading for Beacon. We chatted for a little while, recalling yesterday's events and just enjoying the view. Ruby was a nice girl. Sometimes she did act like a little child, but most of the time she was a normal, cheerful girl who enjoyed making friends. In the middle of our conversation, we heard someone call her name. We both turned around and my eyes widened at what I just saw.

Standing behind us was this girl who looked to be about 17, and damn was she beautiful! Loose, golden blonde hair, lilac eyes, and she just had this feeling of fire around her!

* * *

(POV: Yang)

While walking around the ship, I heard a familiar voice, and followed it so I could find the source. Next thing I know, I see my little sis, Ruby! She was talking with this guy who looked to be around 16. I called out her name, and the both of them turned around. Oh god, before I knew it, I froze when they finished turning around and I caught a glimpse of the guy next to her. He. Was. HOT! His blonde hair seemed to shine, and those blue eyes of his… I liked it. He also seemed well toned. Not to mention, he also had this feeling of lightning around him. His reaction when he saw me, you ask? He just froze like a statue!

* * *

(POV: Ruby)

'_Are these guys alright?_' I thought to myself. I'm excited to see Yang, but when I called out her name she didn't respond! I looked at Grey, and he just stood there, like he was spacing out or something! Calling their names didn't work, so I thought of something.

"Wait a minute…. I GOT IT!" I said to myself.

* * *

(POV: Grey)

I was just standing there, trying to take in all of what I saw. I couldn't move, and it seemed like she couldn't either. The both of us just stood there, looking at each other. Before I knew it though, Ruby shoved me forward and I bumped into the blonde lightly. We both snapped out of it, and we just looked away, with blushes on our faces. I turned to Ruby, and asked her if she knew this person.

"Yeah, she's my sister! Her name is Yang Xiao Long." She finished saying.

I just stood there, thinking about what she just said. These two are sisters? But they have different last names! Oh well, no point in thinking about it. I introduced myself to Yang and we got to know a bit more about each other. I decided to ask her about her and Ruby being sisters.

"So, how are you and Ruby related? You both have different last names yet you are sisters…?"

"Oh, yeah. We're actually half-sisters. That's all I pretty much know. Dad won't really say anything about it, so I just decided not to think about it a lot. What about you? Do you have any family?" Yang had said and asked.

"Yeah, my brother and mom. They're the only family I got left. My brother's older than me and he's a hunter as well. Our dad disappeared one night and we never saw him again." I said, and just looked out the window.

* * *

Before Yang could say anything, we arrived at Beacon. We got off and she went ahead and told me she'd see me later. After that, Ruby found me, but the first thing she said shocked me a bit.

"So, do you have a crush on my sister?" She asked.

"Maybe. You'll probably find out later." I said and flicked her forehead.

"Ow! Can't you just tell me right now? Please?" Ruby asked and did her begging face.

I stood there, unaffected by her look, which I thought looked rather childish. Oh wait, this is Ruby, so of course she's gonna be like that. Anyway, I just simply smiled and said nothing. Ruby looked at the ground defeated. I was already a few feet ahead of her and she was trying to catch up. However, she accidentally bumped into a girl in white, who was carrying dust. It spilled out onto the ground, and Ruby was about to sneeze. Uh oh! Before I knew it, BOOM! A few seconds later, I saw a crater in the ground and the other girl was covered in ash. She seemed furious.

Poor Ruby, she was just trying to apologize, but the other girl was still mad. While arguing, a girl in black with a bow on her head walked over and stopped the two. I sighed to myself, wondering how the rest of the day was gonna go. Ruby eventually caught up to me and we walked towards the big building, which I believed is where we were supposed to go.

* * *

While walking, this guy walked up to us and introduced himself. His attire was just normal, everyday clothing, save for the white armor pieces that he had on his jacket. He said his name was Jaune Arc. He asked if he could join me and Ruby in walking. He seemed like a cool guy, so we said sure. He thanked us and we all continued walking, talking about everyday life, and what kind of weapons we had. I pulled out my swords and held them, one at a time though. Ruby's inner weapons dork activated and her eyes sparkled as I showed her and Jaune each sword. Jaune just seemed speechless, which meant that he was amazed. I also showed them the gun forms. After I was done, Ruby pulled out her Crescent Rose, and Jaune backed up in fear. I asked her if I could mess with it a little, and she said sure. The reaction from her and Jaune was priceless.

There I was, swinging the scythe around with amazing skill, despite not having used one before. Their mouths just hung open in shock, and after I was done I gave Ruby back her scythe. Jaune's weapons were more classical. A plain sword that looked to be extremely durable, and a sheathe that could turn into a shield for protection. We proceeded to walk and talk and we entered the building. Many students were gathered. The three of us went separate ways for now.

* * *

Off in the distance I could see the bow girl with her back against the wall, her amber eyes stuck to her book. I walked over and introduced myself and she did the same. She said her name was Blake. I left her to enjoy her book, and I swear I saw her bow twitch for a minute. Oh well, next I saw the girl in white off talking with another student, one who I instantly recognized since I've seen her picture before. Pyrrha Nikos! She was popular, and won a regional tournament a number of times! She also graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum! She had bright, green eyes and red hair that was tied off into a ponytail. I also got a good look at the girl in white. She had white hair that was tied off in a side ponytail, which contradicted her otherwise symmetrical clothing, and her eyes were an ice-blue color. I saw a crest on her clothing which I recognized as the Schnee family crest. It was pretty recognizable, considering they were one of the biggest, if not THE biggest dust company of all four kingdoms. She must be the heiress.

* * *

A few minutes later, Professor Ozpin walked onto the stage, and started talking. He was talking about how we lacked experience and that we came here to Beacon to recognize our talents and to seek knowledge. He also said that we would be helping people after we had graduated. He soon left, and Professor Goodwitch, who I recognized as the one who saved me and Ruby during the dust heist, told us to gather in the ballroom to prepare for tomorrow's initiation.

* * *

(POV: Ruby)

"So Yang, what do you think about Grey? The way you were looking at him on the ship seems to tell me that you've taken a liking to him, if you know what I mean." I asked as I giggled.

"Ah shut up, sis! You'll probably see soon enough." Yang said and I frowned. She gave me the same response as Grey!

I decided to leave it alone for now as we both walked to the ballroom.

"Speaking of Grey," Yang started, "where is he? I didn't see him in the main area earlier."

"Who knows?" I said as we continued to walk.

"Wait, I think I see him!" Yang said as we both looked out the window. Sure enough, we both saw Grey, walking to a tree and sitting down underneath it.

"What's he doing outside….? It's getting close to nighttime!" I asked myself. Next thing I knew, Yang had disappeared from my sight! I just sighed and proceeded to the ballroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Day of Beacon (Part 2)

(POV: Grey)

Instead of heading directly to the ballroom, I decided to go outside instead, but I grabbed my locker number first so I wouldn't forget it later. It was getting close to nighttime and I figured I'd spend some of my time sitting down and looking at the stars. I found a nice spot against a tree and sat down against it, having a perfect view of the sky. It was nice, and sometimes I preferred having some peace and quiet. I felt more alive at night, but yet instead of going from place to place, I stuck with looking at the stars. I enjoyed it, and I liked how cool the moon looked, even if it is partially crumbling. I just continued to sit under the tree, admiring the view of the sky, how it looked beautiful. I closed my eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet.

* * *

While I was sitting there, I heard someone sit down next to me. I opened my eyes and it was Yang. I blushed a bit, smiled and continued to look at the stars, and she did the same.

"So, do you do this a lot? Yang decided to ask.

"Yeah, it's a hobby of mine. I like to find a nice spot every night and spend some time looking at the stars." I stated. Man…. She was just so beautiful! The moonlight reflected off of her hair and body, making her shine a little bit.

"I also like to look at the stars. Sometimes it helps me relax." Yang said in response.

After a good half an hour of chatter, we decided to head to the ballroom. I picked up my sleeping bag along the way, so I wouldn't have to be uncomfortable while sleeping on the hard floor. Yang went on ahead so she could see Ruby.

I entered the room just in time to see her and Ruby have a fight near Blake. It didn't take me long to piece together what happened when Blake saw me and rolled her eyes at them. I set my bag next to a window that wasn't surrounded so that when I decided to fall asleep the last thing I saw was the stars. I decided to change into my sleeping gear, so I went ahead and went into the bathroom.

* * *

(POV: Yang)

After what happened between me and Ruby, you know, with the fight and all, it ended with Weiss coming over to scold us, and I didn't like that she was still against Ruby. My little sis was trying to be friends with her, but the Ice Queen didn't quite like that! I just told her to never bother us again, and she left. I apologized to Blake that she had to see all that, and she said it was alright. She just went right back to reading her book. I looked around for Grey, and found his sleeping bag next to a window at an angle to where he could look out it, but he was nowhere to be seen. That kinda made me frown a bit, but then I saw him walking out the bathroom in his sleeping gear. I purred for a bit and began to drool as I saw more of his well-toned body and spaced out for a bit.

"Yang. Yang. YANG!" Ruby quietly yelled as I snapped back to reality.

"You okay there? You just spaced out for a minute!" She said as I sat down.

"Yeah, I'm fine sis. You should probably go to sleep now." Ruby nodded at me and proceeded to drift off into sleep. I looked over and saw that Grey had fallen asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Initiation

(POV: Grey)

I wake up in the middle of the night, and to the sight of the stars. I smiled and sat up to see that everyone was also asleep. I looked at the time. It was only 1:10 AM! I sighed and saw that on my right was Yang. She must've gotten up when I fell asleep and decided to sleep next to me. My face turned slightly red, but I calmed down. She just looked so beautiful, and very peaceful while sleeping. I brushed some of her hair out of the way of her face and slightly traced her face with my finger. She smiled in her sleep, like she was enjoying it. I got sleepy again and soon went back to sleep.

* * *

Eventually, I woke up later and found that everyone was getting up and heading towards the locker rooms. I got up, rolled up my sleeping bag, and changed into my combat clothing. I got to the locker rooms, where I saw everyone else. Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Jaune, the Schnee girl and Blake all getting ready for Initiation. I also saw two other people, one who had a streak of magenta in his hair and looked like he was tired, and the other who was hyper and was speaking to the guy, though it looked as if he paid no attention. I walked over and introduced myself to them. They said their names were Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. I left them and walked over to where Yang and Ruby were, but not before getting my weapons. Yang gave me a big hug, one I wasn't quite expecting, but I managed to hug her back. Ruby and I just said hello to each other.

"So, where exactly is the initiation supposed to take place?" I asked.

"Supposedly, it's gonna be in Emerald Forest, which isn't actually that far from here." Yang said, a look of excitement in her eyes.

"Emerald Forest, huh? Well then, we should probably go ahead and head on over there." I said, not wanting to be late.

* * *

We all got to the launch pads where Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch were waiting for us. They explained the rules. We are to find a partner, get the relics, and make it back to the launch area. Sounded easy, but I wouldn't let my guard down for a minute in there. Slowly, one by one, we were all launched into the forest, and I used my swords to stop at a tree and slowly descend.

Before I knew it, five Beowolves had arrived, apparently hearing the noise I made. One by one, they lunged at me, and one by one I sent them flying through at least 4 trees. Not wanting anymore delays, I went to find a partner. Soon after, I found this one guy who was just finishing off an Ursa. He saw me and introduced himself. He had orange hair, and his eyes were brown. He wore an orange shirt with black sleeves that had a black hood on it, blue jeans with a print of an eagle on the right, and black shoes. His weapon was a great sword that also changed into a shotgun.

"Hey there, what's up? The name's Magnarus Ragnarok, and my weapon here is Deathly Savior. I don't have a partner yet, and it looks like you don't have one as well. Well then, I guess that makes us partners!" He finished saying.

'Ragnarok...? I swear I've heard that name before... Oh well.' I thought to myself and introduced myself._  
_

"I guess it does! Name's Grey, Grey Storm. You look cool. I can tell we're gonna be great partners and good friends! Anyway, you ready to get the relics?" He nodded and we both dashed off to where the relics were.

* * *

We soon arrived at the ruins, grabbed our relics and were about to head back when we saw Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang running as if they were being chased. Sure enough, they were followed by a Nevermore when I saw it heading towards us. Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse, we soon saw Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren running towards us, having been followed by a Death Stalker.

"Oh for the love of Dust, I hope that's it!" I heard Magnarus yell.

Sure enough, it did get worse. Two others came running out, one with green hair and the other with bright red hair. They were followed by at least five Ursa, and they were bigger than what Magnarus fought earlier. I got tired of this whole ordeal and told Magnarus to back me up. We both charged at the Ursa, ready to kill them and get this over with. The other two were looking at us, surprised when they saw us kill all five of them. They came over and introduced themselves.

"Hey there, my name's Flora Howl. Thanks for the help!" The one with the red hair said. Flora wore a white hoodie that had black accents and the hood was red, with the sleeves rolled up as well. She had on white pants with a chain on the right, and black shoes with red accents on the side. She looked almost carefree. Her weapon was a sword that changed into a rifle. I could see some writing etched into the side that read, 'White Shadow.'

"Name's Nela. Nela Tempestrina." The other one with green hair said. She wore a green shirt that had a black collar on it that wasn't folded down. Her skirt was black, and had a print of a leaf on it. Her boots were also black, with white accents on the side. She seemed a bit shy. Her weapons were twin daggers that she could throw and retract back to her. They turned into SMGs. She said they were called Leaf Dancers.

'Their names sound so familiar! I swear!' I once again thought to myself.

"Now that we all know each other, why don't we go help the others?" I said when she finished introducing herself. They all nodded and we headed off to help with the Nevermore and Death Stalker.

* * *

Soon, we all returned to the academy, pretty tired after the events that happened today. I was quite surprised when Ruby beheaded that Nevermore. I didn't think she was THAT strong! Then again, Weiss's glyphs had helped her. We went to the auditorium, where Professor Ozpin proceeded to announce the names of the people and their team name. Nela, Magnarus, Flora and I were up first.

"Grey Storm, Magnarus Ragnarok, Flora Howl, and Nela Tempestrina. The four of you collected the black knight pieces. From now on, you will work together as Team GRFN, led by Grey Storm. Congratulations." Ozpin finally finished, and we thanked him and went down as the crowd clapped and cheered. He proceeded to announce the next three teams.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From now on, you will be working together as Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc. Congratulations." Ozpin announced, and Jaune looked shocked, and then Pyrrha playfully punched him in the arm and he tried not to fall. He wasn't expecting to become team leader. Again, the crowd cheered and clapped.

Next was Team CRDL, consisting of Cardin Winchester, Sky Lark, Russel Thrush and Dove Bronzewing. Cardin was chosen as team leader of this…. Group. They just didn't seem like normal people, and by that, I mean that they looked like jerks. Anyway, the girls were the last to be announced.

"And finally: Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. You four collected the white knight pieces. From now on, you will work together as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose. Congratulation." Ozpin finally finished. Everyone in the room clapped and cheered as Ruby stood there, quite surprised at being chosen as team leader, while Yang just hugged her and congratulated her. I smiled at the two, and then the team stepped off the stage.

My team and I proceeded to our dorm room, which happened to be in the same hall along with Team RWBY and Team JNPR. We were all tired, and just felt like going to sleep. Soon enough, we drifted off, but not before we all agreed that we were going to enjoy the next four years together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confessions

* * *

(POV: Yang)

"I can't wait for the festival! It's gonna be so awesome! Especially the tournament!" I yelled as the others nodded in agreement.

The past few months had been slow, but it didn't matter, since I got to see Grey during that time. So much has happened in those months as well. Turns out that Blake was a Faunus, but we didn't care much since she's our friend and teammate. We met another Faunus called Sun, or Monkey Boy as I liked to call him, and he seemed pretty cool. We also met a girl named Penny, who seemed a little strange, but we didn't pay much attention. Other than that, everyday life was filled with classes and training. Nothing exciting happened ever since that incident at the docks, in which Roman's dust heist was thwarted by us.

However, I was really excited for the tournament! I couldn't wait to kick some major butt! Not only that, but we were also gonna see students from other schools and have a chance to fight them! Since everyone else was relaxing, I decided to go ahead and train until I decided when to stop. It's not like I trained every day, which I did, but with the tournament happening soon, I had to be in shape.

I was walking down the hall, seeing team JNPR as I passed by them and gave them a friendly smile. When I reached the training room, I saw that Grey was in there, but he didn't seem to notice my presence. That was when an idea popped into my head. These past few months I haven't revealed my true feelings to him, but now I decided that I should get that out of the way. I proceeded to wait until the right moment.

* * *

(POV: Grey)

There I was, in the training room, concentrating on the training bot. I decided to train since the tournament was coming up, and what better way to do it than with a bot that fought like a real person? We were trading blows, and soon enough I decided to stop. As I was relaxing, I felt someone tap on my shoulder, and when I turned around, my lips were suddenly met by Yang's. My eyes widened in shock, but soon enough I relaxed and embraced her. I couldn't believe what was happening. Yang, the girl who I loved, was kissing me! Soon, we both pulled away, albeit reluctantly. Our faces were red, but we calmed down soon enough and smiled at each other. She said she had come to train, but saw me and decided it was time to reveal her true feelings for me. I was about to say something when I heard an 'ahem' which Yang and I found out that it was Ruby, and with her was everyone else.

"It's about time! We were all wondering when you two were gonna finally admit your feelings to each other!" Ruby said, with a huge smile on her face.

"So, are you two finally dating each other?" Mangarus asked.

"Come on dude, it's obvious. Of course they are! I mean, they just kissed, didn't they?!" Jaune said, answering for us.

"Alright, alright, sorry! Hehe." Magnarus replied.

We all walked back to our dorms, my hand locked with Yang's, and we had to reluctantly let go when we got to our rooms. She closed her door and I proceeded to do the same.

"Man… Best moment of my life. Ever." I said to myself as I changed and proceeded to go to sleep, and I just knew that I would be thinking about Yang all night long.

* * *

(3rd person POV)

Everyone else in Team GRFN had gone to sleep, while both Team RWBY and JNPR were still up and awake. In the JNPR dorm, Nora was extremely happy after she finally saw two of her friends admit their feelings to each other.

"OhmygodIcan'tbelievethey'redating! I feel so happy for them!" Nora quickly yelled as she ran around the room.

"Heh, after witnessing something like that, I'm not surprised that you are more happy than usual." Ren said, as he finished his cup of tea and proceeded to get ready for bed. He knew Nora throughout most of his life, so he was used to the way she acted.

"I was wondering when those two were finally going to admit their feelings to each other. They've been holding it back for so long, but now I'm glad that they've opened up. Now they don't have to worry about it anymore." Pyrrha said as she changed.

"Yeah, I was wondering what was keeping them two from saying it, but now it seems as if things will go along very smoothly now. Also, Pyrrha I have something else to say." Jaune said as he turned to the Amazonian-like woman as she came out of the bathroom, albeit nervously.

"What is it, Jaune? I haven't seen you this nervous before!" Pyrrha replied.

"I… love you." Jaune said, with his voice cracking slightly.

The whole room was silent. Jaune had just admitted his feelings for Pyrrha! Her face was very red, and was shocked from the sudden news. Before Jaune knew it, she tackled him to the ground and kissed him. His eyes widened in surprise but he hugged her and returned it.

"I love you too, Jaune!" She said when she finally broke the kiss.

Nora and Ren sat on their beds, chuckling and looking at the two lovers as they proceeded to get up. Oh man, what a night to remember!

* * *

Back in the RWBY dorm, the girls were talking to each other the events that happened, and Yang was extremely happy. The girls could tell just by looking at her. It looked as if she was gonna be unable to sleep!

For some reason though, Ruby looked a bit nervous. And that was quite unusual. Was there something she was wanting to say? She kept looking at Weiss, who was just talking to Blake and Yang, and Weiss didn't seem to notice. In the past few months, Ruby and Weiss have gotten along and were a lot more friendlier to each other, despite the first few days being rough. When the girls finished their conversation, Ruby finally spoke up.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby asked, with a hint of nervousness.

"What is it, Ruby? You haven't really said a whole thing this evening, and I'm kind of worried about you. Is something on your mind? Please tell me." Weiss finished saying, wanting to know what was on Ruby's mind. However, the words that came out of Ruby's mouth surprised her. A lot.

"I….Ihaveacrushonyou!" Ruby swiftly said before putting her hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just said. She had just confessed to Weiss! A blush was visible on her cheeks, and Yang and Blake looked at her, shocked. Were their ears playing tricks on them?

"I…. I don't even know what to say." Weiss finally replied, a blush visible on her face, and she was… smiling? Everyone was expecting her to yell at Ruby, but she didn't! Not unless…. No way! Oh for the love of Dust, it can't be!

"I… I also have a crush on you, Ruby…" Weiss finally finished, the blush on her face getting even redder!

Oh Dust, what just happened?! Ruby, Blake and Yang all gasped at what Weiss just said, and Ruby's face was the color of red dust! She soon passed out, unable to comprehend the news. This made Weiss's eyes widen with worry.

"Ruby! Are you okay?!" She said as she looked at the girl, and sighed with relief when she saw that she had just passed out.

"Wow. Um, now I was not expecting that from you, Weiss!" Blake finally said.

"Same here! I can't believe it!" Yang agreed with Blake.

"Let's just go to sleep, shall we? Also, congratulations, Yang. I hope for the best between you and Grey." Weiss said, still having that blush on her face, and turned off the light.

* * *

Later, Blake was still reading her book, and she heard a light tap on the window. She looked and saw Sun hanging upside down, and was motioning for her to meet him on the roof. Blake sighed, smiled and got up and changed and proceeded to head to the roof. She wouldn't mention this to anybody else, but she liked Sun. He listened to everything she had to say, and was always there for her. Soon enough, she was up on the roof and saw Sun sitting on the edge, looking out towards the sky.

"So, what are you doing here?" Blake asked when she sat down next to him.

"Just thought I'd pay a visit to a certain kitty." Sun replied as he took off Blake's bow, revealing her cat ears that twitched, and began to lightly scratch it, which caused Blake to begin purring.

Sun wouldn't mention it to his friends, especially Neptune (since he was HORRIBLE at keeping secrets, always telling Scarlet when Sun wasn't around), but he liked Blake. She was cool, calm, and rarely got mad. Sure, she was a book person, but it didn't bother him much.

"Blake... I love you." Sun calmly said, still scratching Blake's ears.

Blake blushed a deep red when she heard him say those words, but then spoke when he stopped scratching her ears.

"I love you too, Sun." She went to say as the two leaned on each other, proceeding to look at the moon together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Vytal Tournament

* * *

(3rd person POV)

Today was the day. The Vytal Festival finally went underway, and soon enough, the stadium became filled with people, who were eager to see what kind of people had participated in this year's tournament.

In the waiting room sat teams GRFN, JNPR, and RWBY. Not only that, but Sun and his team were also there, but they were just visiting, not wanting to participate. They were all talking with each other about random things, and more specifically, about the events that happened the other night. JNPR and GRFN were surprised to hear that Ruby and Weiss were officially lovers! They also felt happy for them. RWBY and GRFN were shocked when they heard that Jaune finally admitted his feelings to Pyrrha, and that she also felt the same way about Jaune! Sun and his team just nodded and smiled, happy for the loving couples.

"Sun, you and Blake keep looking at each other. Care to share any news between you two?" Neptune said, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I think we'll probably just show you, instead." Blake answered for him, proceeding to kiss Sun on the lips, the two Faunus embracing each other.

"AWWWWWW, HOW CUUUUUUUTE!" Yang and Nora said at the same time, while Yang was taking pictures (Yup... She still does that.)

"Come on Yang, that's enough." Grey said and swiftly grabbed Yang's phone, causing his lover to chase him, as everyone proceeded to laugh.

They were then distracted by the sound of the announcer on the TV screen that was in the room. They all gathered around it to hear what was going on.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Today is the day of the Vytal Festival Tournament! Today, you shall witness the skills of many from across the four kingdoms! First up, hailing from the kingdoms of Mistral and Vacuo respectively, Team Abyss and Team Vesperia!" The announcer finally finished as the crowd cheered and clapped when the two teams came out.

* * *

(POV: Grey)

"Wow, look at them! They all look strong!" I said as everyone agreed with me.

I took a good look at both teams. On Abyss, there was a red-head with a white overcoat that had some weird-looking symbol on the back, and a shirt that revealed his stomach. His hair was clean-cut, and looked smooth, and he wore gray pants and red shoes, along with fingerless, light brown gloves. Next to him was a blonde whose hair was spiked off to the side. He wore an orange vest with a brown collar and a white formal shirt. His gloves were a bit larger, and were darker than his friend's. He wore two green straps that kept his sword in place. Oh yeah, brown shirt and shoes. Next to him was a young girl who looked to be around my age. Light brown hair that flowed in the wind, and her clothing looked like a uniform. Next to her was a man who looked way older than the other three, and he wore glasses. Now I could definitely tell this guy was part of a military, as the uniform looked like it. Blue, along with a funny looking belt buckle. He simply smiled and adjusted his glasses. He looked kind of scary to be honest…

I finally took a look at Vesperia. The first person I noticed had purple hair, and his attire looked somewhat like he was an assassin or something. He carried his sword by its strings as he walked out. I took a look the girl next to him. Her hair was short and it was pink, and she was wearing what looked like an armor set. Well, she really only had a chest and two shoulder pieces, but her dress was long, just barely stopping below her knees. Next to her was…. The blonde from Abyss?! I just stood there in shock, as did everyone else. He looked just like the blonde on Team Abyss, and everyone on that team looked just as surprised, and the blonde's mouth just hung open. He was that shocked! He was practically his twin, only, he was wearing armor and carried a shield! And finally, the last member to come out was…. A dog? It carried a pipe in its mouth, and had a scar over its left eye. His fur was a purplish blue and had a white under-body and paws. It also had some blue hair. It looked as if he was ready to fight. Were these guy really from Mistral and Vacuo…?

"Man, these guys look serious! I'd hate to have to fight them!" Magnarus exclaimed, with everyone else agreeing on what he said.

* * *

(3rd person POV)

The teams greeted each other, said their names, and before they knew it the girl on Abyss was petting the dog, who licked her and wagged his tail. She seems to have taking a liking to him, and it was the same with the dog, who took a liking to the girl. With a look in everyone's eyes as if this was a game to them, they shook hands and jumped back, waiting for the signal to begin. Oh yeah, the people on Abyss were Luke, Guy, Tear and Jade. The ones on Vesperia were Yuri, Estelle, Flynn, and Repede.

"Are you ready?! 3….2…1…. FIGHT!" Yelled the announcer and the fight went underway.

Yuri and Luke grinned and swung their swords at each other, and with such force that the ground beneath them cracked a little. Guy had set his eyes on Flynn, and the two simply smiled at each other before swinging their swords at each other, again, with such force that the air around them seemed to back away in fear. Jade was busy parrying with Repede, who held a dagger in his mouth and was waiting for the right moment to strike. Meanwhile, the girls were busy trying to support their team with strange powers that baffled the crowd.

Soon, Yuri and Luke were both exhausted, but swung at each other one last time that sent them flying in opposite directions, and passed out. Jade and Repede managed to wound each other before deciding to call it a draw and went to check on their comrades. It seemed that Tear and Estelle looked as if they were about to pass out, and they soon did, leaving only Guy and Flynn the last ones standing. Eager to finish this, Flynn attacked Guy with an attack that launched light from his sword in the form of dragons and they hit Guy with a great force. Luckily, Guy managed to get up and grinned at Flynn, who simply smiled. Guy suddenly put his sword in his sheathe, confusing Flynn, but did a backflip and concentrated some energy into his sword, which suddenly glowed and before Flynn knew it, Guy started swinging some energy blades towards him at a speed that Flynn thought wasn't possible. He was hit 5 times before Guy followed up with another 7 slashes, and Flynn was encased in a ball of energy. Guy returned his sword to his sheathe and said "Brilliant Overlord!" It was at that moment that Flynn knew he lost, so he simply passed out when the ball exploded around him.

"The winner of this match is Team Abyss!" The announcer boomed and the crowd's voices filled the sky with an almighty shout and clapped. Everyone else on Abyss got up and helped Vesperia before returning to the break room.

* * *

(POV: Magnarus)

I just stood there, amazed by what I have just witnessed.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" I exclaimed with happiness and the others agreed.

"Man, I have no comment about that match. I'm speechless." Grey said as he sighed.

"They were quite strong. Ah, look! Here they come!" Pyrrha exclaimed as well all turned around and greeted them.

"Man, you guys were awesome out there!" I said as I shook their hands.

"Thanks! Can't wait to see you guys in action out there! We'll be rooting for y'all!" Luke said and he and the others sat down and relaxed.

"Man, I didn't think I'd have a twin! Hahaha!" Guy exclaimed and laughed and so did everyone else.

"I was not expecting that, at all! But that look on your face when you saw me! Priceless!" Flynn exclaimed and laughed again.

"I just hope we don't have to get matched up against you guys!" Grey jokingly said as he laughed.

I just stood there and smiled, and the announcer on the screen got all of our attention. It seemed as if he was ready to announce the next match up.

"Next up, two teams from Beacon! Team JNPR…. And Team GRFN!" He announced, and everyone was shocked.

"Us… against you guys? Man." I said as we just smiled.

"Let's put on our best performance!" Jaune said and we all walked out.

* * *

(POV: Grey)

Before I could walk out there and join the others, Yang grabbed me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good luck out there! We'll be rooting for you!" She said and I smiled and thanked her before catching up with the others.

"I'm Queen of the castle, I'm Queen of the castle!" Nora said as we all walked out there.

Man, a match against Team JNPR? This is gonna be tough. I knew what they were capable of. The dangerous ones were Pyrrha and Nora. Ren was also a threat, but not on the level of those two. Jaune? He had some skill. Not a lot, but he was a decent fighter. Before I knew it, we all walked out into the ring, followed by cheers and claps from the crowd. We took our places on the opposite sides, bowed at each other, and waited for the signal to begin.

* * *

(3rd person POV)

The announcer gave the signal, and the fight between Team JNPR and Team GRFN began. Magnarus went for Nora, Ren went for Flora, Nela went for Jaune, and Grey went for Pyrrha. Grey knew he had a chance against Pyrrha, but he knew he couldn't let his guard down for a minute. Nela and Jaune were evenly matched… or so Jaune thought. In reality, Nela was messing with him. Magnarus and Nora were kept swinging at each other, a small explosion following every time their weapons clashed. As for Flora and Ren, they both kept shooting at each other but had to eventually switch to hand-to-hand combat… which, unfortunately for Flora, Ren had the most skill in. That didn't mean he had an advantage though. Flora could keep up with him.

Back in the waiting room, RWBY, Abyss and Vesperia watched, wondering what the outcome of the match was going to be. They watched as each member of both teams were exchanging blows, and it looked as if they weren't even starting to get tired. However, a few minutes later, Jaune fell to the floor, unable to continue on any longer.

Nora saw this, and swiftly went over to Nela and smashed her hammer into the ground, something that Nela wasn't expecting, and she went and flew into a wall, and she passed out on the ground. The odds were now even. Ren was gaining the upper hand and soon managed to knock out Flora. Magnarus and Grey were the only ones left, but this didn't seem to concern them. They managed to hold their own for a while, but unfortunately, Magnarus was hit by Nora, who sent him flying into the wall, cracking it. Now it was 3 against 1.

"Grey, you might as well give up! You have no chance!" Pyrrha said, certain that her team would be victorious.

Grey just simply grinned. He unleashed his Flamberge and Glacier swords, determined to continue the fight.

"This party's getting crazy!" Grey said as he grinned, and soon after he said that, he went and sent Nora flying into the wall.

RWBY, Abyss, and Vesperia were all stunned. Not to mention Sun's team, who looked just as surprised! Nora, one of the strongest students at Beacon, was knocked out! They couldn't believe what they have seen.

Grey looked at Ren and Pyrrha, who just stood there, but soon regained their composure. Ren was the first to charge at Grey, who just simply grinned and put away his swords. Ren was thinking he would be able to beat Grey, but was no match against him, with Grey being superior in physical strength and reflexes. Ren was soon met with a punch from Grey that knocked him out. The crowd was on the edge of their seats, wondering who was gonna win this.

Now it was just Pyrrha left to fight Grey, who didn't even look tired. This made her worry a little, but she was still determined to win this fight so her team could advance to the next round.

Back in the waiting room, Yang was getting anxious. She was hoping that Grey and his team were the ones to come out victorious. She knew that Pyrrha was strong though, and that she wasn't gonna make things easy for Grey.

"Don't worry, Yang, I'm sure Grey's gonna win this!" Luke said, with a tone that showed that he was serious about what he said.

"Yeah! I mean, he was able to knock out two members of Team JNPR on his own, so it shouldn't be much of a problem for him!" Guy said with a smile, showing that he was serious as well.

"Thanks for cheering him on, guys! You're the best!" Yang said as she crushed the two with a hug, and soon let them go as it looked like they couldn't breathe and laughed.

Both Pyrrha and Grey looked at each other, determined to win this for their teams. Grey pulled out his Sky Chaser sword, and the wind around them suddenly intensified. This didn't make Pyrrha worried though, and they both charged at each other, and the sound of clashing metal soon echoed throughout the stadium. The air backed away in fear, and the two continued to swing at each other, none of them letting their guard down for a second. They've never felt this alive before in their lives!

Blow by blow, the sound of metal echoing throughout the stadium fiercely, the two kept going. However, Pyrrha soon started to give way, and she was breathing heavily. Grey, on the other hand, didn't look as tired as her, his stamina being higher than hers. Grey and Pyrrha soon charged at each other one last time, their swords clashing for the last time, and they were sent flying in opposite directions, although Grey managed to land on his feet in time, and so did Pyrrha. However…. Pyrrha soon collapsed, unable to go on! The crowd cheered, their roars echoing in the sky.

"After a battle of wills, Grey is the last one standing! Which means…. Team GRFN wins!"

Grey went to go check on his team, and they all got up and helped Team JNPR get up. They all bowed at the crowd and returned to the waiting room.

(POV: Grey)

"I actually can't believe you managed to knock the three of us out! Your skills are on a whole different level!" Pyrrha exclaimed as we all walked back.

"Man, Nora, be careful next time with that hammer, will ya? I swear I almost got a concussion from that thing!" Magnarus exclaimed. Nora just simply giggled and punched him in the arm.

"Ren, remind me to never go up against you in hand-to-hand combat again." Flora said and Ren just simply smiled.

"Nela, you're strong." Jaune said.

"You are too, you just need to keep training so you can keep up with people." Nela replied with a smile.

"I don't think we were really using all of our strength during that fight. Maybe about 90% of it at least." I said and JNPR looked slightly shocked.

"Yeah, I'd say around that much. We were all just caught off guard and that caused us to get knocked out." Magnarus agreed and stated.

We soon entered the waiting room, and I was greeted by a hug from Yang. I returned the hug and we reluctantly let go.

"Congratulations!" Yang soon exclaimed, followed by the others.

"Haha, thanks! Can't wait to see you fight soon!" I said.

"Oh yeah, my team still hasn't fought yet!" Ruby exclaimed, her eyes sparkling as if she couldn't wait.

And as soon as she said that, we all heard the announcer on the TV. The next matchup was about to happen!

"Next up, is Team RWBY from Beacon…. And Team CRDL from Beacon as well!" He finished announcing.

Team CRDL was in this? Oh well, they better get ready to have their asses kicked! I knew that they stood no chance against RWBY, and I saw them shaking a bit. I laughed a little and turned to Yang.

"Hey, break his legs, will ya? He's been annoying everyone and I think it's time he stopped. Also, have fun!" I said and she nodded.

They walked out to the ring, and a few seconds later, the fight began. It literally only lasted a few minutes. CRDL was no match for RWBY what so ever, and the crowd was shocked at how fast the fight had ended. Cardin was sitting on the ground in pain, holding his legs. Yup. Yang had broken them, and he said he wasn't going to be a bully anymore. Everyone and I just laughed at what we just saw. Yang and the others soon came back and Yang sat down next to me, leaning on me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tournament Conclusions

* * *

(POV: Grey)

The next few matches were your standard fights, none that excited the crowd more than the last ones. This one team stood out to me, though. They were called Team Symphonia. They consisted of Emil, Lloyd, Regal and Kratos. Kratos and Lloyd looked similar, sort of like a father and son. Regal had cuffs around his arms, but he was still a dangerous man, as shown during the fight his team was in. Emil looked as if he had two different personalities. One moment he looked like a normal person and the next moment he was laughing during the fight, as if he enjoyed it! Not only that, but his eyes changed color as well!

"Hey, I think the semi-finals are about to start!" I said as the rest of GRFN, RWBY, JNPR, Abyss, Symphonia and Vesperia gathered around. The announcer was getting ready to announce the first semi-final matchup.

"Alright folks, time for the semi-finals! Four teams are left, and only two will make it to the finals! For our first semi-final match…. Team GRFN vs Team Symphonia!" The announcer boomed and the crowd got excited.

"Good luck out there, Grey! Show them what you're made of!" Yang exclaimed before my team and I, along with Symphonia, headed out there for the match.

* * *

(3rd person POV)

GRFN and Symphonia took their places at the opposite sides of the ring, waiting for the signal to begin the match. A few seconds later, the buzzer rang, and they all charged towards each other. Grey went for Lloyd, Magnarus went for Kratos, Flora went for Emil, and Nela went for Regal.

The sound of clashing metal and kicks were heard throughout the stadium. In the waiting room, Yang and the others all sat around the TV screen, all wondering who was gonna become the victor of this much. So far, the teams were evenly matched. They watched as everyone all exchanged blows at a fast rate. Grey was matching Lloyd with his two swords, Magnarus and Kratos were swinging at each other will all their might, Flora and Emil were having the time of their lives, their styles almost similar. Nela was able to effectively block each strike Regal attempted to land on her, with little to no effort.

Later, Lloyd fell to the ground, defeated. Kratos managed to fell Magnarus. Nela soon fell as well, but Flora managed to knock out Emil. It was now a 2v2 match. Grey went after Regal, and Flora went after Kratos. Regal and Grey were exchanging kicks, evenly matched. Flora managed to hold her own against Kratos, their swords clashing at a fast rate.

Soon enough, both Kratos and Flora fell to the ground, unable to go on anymore. Now it was just Regal and Grey. Grey was getting tired of this fight, so he decided to end it. Regal was hit with a punch that sent him back a bit, then was met with a kick from behind by Grey, which surprised Regal and was spinning, as he didn't notice that Grey had moved. Grey then proceeded to follow up a few more punches from the front, then got behind Regal and followed up with a few more punches that sent him back a few feet, and then finally dealt the finishing blow that sent Regal flying into the wall.

"Grey is the last one standing! Which means that Team GRFN is victorious and will advance to the finals!" The announcer boomed and the crowd cheered as the others got up and helped Symphonia back to the waiting room.

* * *

(POV: Yang)

I quickly went over to Grey and hugged him and congratulated him on the win.

"I guess that leaves just you guys left." Grey said as I looked over at Abyss.

"Yep! Don't worry, I won't lose to the likes of them! Neither will my team!" I exclaimed and he gave me a thumbs up.

"Oh, is that a challenge? If so, then don't expect us to go easy on y'all!" Luke exclaimed.

"You young people these days just have so much energy. It's hard for an old man like me to keep up with all of you." Jade jokingly said.

"Oh brother..." Guy commented as he heavily sighed.

I was also gonna say something but decided not to. I instead waited for the announcer to announce our match and when he did, we all went outside to the ring. However, Grey stopped me and told me to be careful, and I could sense the concern in his voice. I've seen what Abyss is capable of, so I told him that I would be careful.

* * *

(3rd person POV)

RWBY and Abyss soon stepped out to the ring, went into position, and waited for the signal to begin. When the buzzer ranged, the teams charged at each other, their weapons clashing. Ruby was fighting against Luke, Weiss was dealing with Tear, Blake was dealing with Jade, and Yang was left to deal with Guy.

Luke stood no chance against Ruby, as she sent him flying into a wall. Jade and Blake were clashing, and despite Blake trying to out speed him, could not simply catch the man off guard. Meanwhile, Weiss and Tear were countering each other with their dust and spells respectively.

Yang was busy fighting Guy, who managed to keep deflecting her punches and kicks. He swung his sword at her, and Yang ducked, chuckling. However, Yang saw a piece of her hair slowly fall to the ground. Uh oh, Guy did something he shouldn't have.

"Uh oh… this isn't good! Abyss is now officially screwed!" Magnarus exclaimed in the waiting room. JNPR, Vesperia and Symphonia were confused, but they figured out what he meant when they saw what happened next. Everyone also looked at Grey, and saw that his eyes went from blue to gold and his pupils changed to that of a lightning symbol. His hair also spiked up as electricity crackled around him. He was mad!

"I don't care if he didn't mean to do it! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY GIRL'S HAIR!" Grey exclaimed as he watched what happened next.

Guy was soon sent flying into a wall, and that distracted the others from the fight as they all turned and looked at Yang, who had fire coming out of her and that her eyes went from lilac to red. She was also mad!

"No one, and I mean NO ONE, messes with my hair, unless you wanna DIE!" Yang exclaimed as she proceeded to knock out both Tear and Jade swiftly.

Soon after, she calmed down and so did Grey.

"Um… The winner of this match is Team RWBY!" The announcer said. The crowd boomed and cheered. RWBY went to help Abyss, and they all went back to the waiting room.

"Now, we shall take a 30 minute break, folks, so we can give our finalists time to prepare!" The announcer said and people got up and went to look at stuff in the meantime.

* * *

(POV: Grey)

I rushed over to Yang and hugged her, while she did the same thing. We then both went over to Guy, who had an ice pack on the spot where Yang had hit him.

"Remind to never fight you again!" Guy said as he chuckled.

"Sorry about that! I just get furious when people hurt my hair! I'm really sorry!" Yang said, with a worried look on her face.

"Nah, it's alright. I've been in worse situations before, trust me! I've been hit by things that hurt a lot more!" Guy replied with a thumbs up.

I then looked at Yang and said, "Well…. We're gonna have to fight against each other."

"Yeah…. Even though we both don't want to." She replied with a sad look on her face.

"Let's just do our best, okay? I don't want a disappointed crowd now!" I jokingly said and she punched me in the arm.

As the 30 minutes had passed, I heard the announcer on the screen.

"Now, the moment you have all been waiting for! The final matchup of the tournament! Whoever comes out on top of this match will be champion! Are you ready?! Here we go! Team GRFN versus Team RWBY!" The announcer boomed and the crowd responded with a shout of cheers.

I looked at Yang as we took our teams and proceeded to step out into the ring, the crowd cheering and clapping with excitement. I decided not to bring my swords with me this time, since I already knew who I was gonna pick as my target.

* * *

(3rd person POV)

Both Team RWBY and Team GRFN took their positions on both sides of the ring, eager to get this match started. They waited as the timer went down, and as soon as the buzzer rang, they all charged at each other.

Ruby's Crescent Rose was met with Magnarus's Deadly Savior. Weiss's Myrtenaster met with Flora's White Shadow. Blake's Gambol Shroud met with Nela's Leaf Dancers, and finally, Grey and Yang leaped up into the air at each other, Ember Celica and Fierce Fangs meeting ferociously as a shockwave emerged from the two that knocked down the crowd for a bit.

Back in the waiting room, JNPR, Abyss, Symphonia and Vesperia watched as they were all shocked by how strong each member of both teams were as they canceled out each other. They have never seen this kind of strength from them before! They were all wondering who would come out as the victor. So far, it seemed as if none of them were giving up.

Ruby was swinging Crescent Rose around, hoping to catch Magnarus off guard. However, he just kept countering each swing with one of his own. Weiss and Flora were trying to hit each other with everything they got, but they managed to keep dodging. Blake was trying to outwit Nela with her clones, but the green-haired girl was keeping up with each of Blake's attacks. Grey and Yang were shooting at each other with their gauntlets (Grey made some modifications to his Fierce Fangs over the past few months, allowing him to shoot with them now in case he didn't have his swords), and once in a while got close to each other before they went flying from the shockwave.

One by one, members of both teams fell. The first two to fall were Nela and Blake, after they managed to hit each other. Weiss and Flora were next, unable to keep on going as they slowly lost consciousness before falling as well. Soon after, Magnarus and Ruby swung at each other with such force that they sent each other flying into the walls, effectively knocking each other out. Now only Grey and Yang were left standing, and none of them showed any signs of stopping just yet.

They were exchanging blows, each one making the stadium shake a little. The crowd was giving an uproar of excitement and kept cheering the both of them on as they continued to fight. Yang and Grey soon started to pant a little bit, the two of them getting tired. The swung a couple more times, making small craters in the ground, the crowd shocked at the two's strength. Soon, they were almost unable to go on, but before they passed out, they took one last swing at each other.

Grey, not wanting to hurt Yang, purposely missed as he was met with a punch from Yang and sent flying into the wall, effectively knocking him out, well before she could notice. However, he had a smile on his face…

"After a fierce battle of brawn, Yang is the one to come out on top! Meaning, Team RWBY is the champion of the Vytal Festival Tournament! CONGRATULATIONS!" The announcer boomed, and the crowd stood up and cheered like they've never cheered before.

Yang quickly ran up to Grey to check on him, knowing she had hit him a bit too hard.

* * *

(POV: Grey)

It wasn't long before I opened my eyes, and to the view of Yang hovering over me.

"Don't worry, it didn't hurt too much. I'm used to this kind of stuff." I said as I smiled and got up. hugging Yang. Even though my team had lost, I was happy, and so were the others. We all went to the waiting room, where we were greeted by the others.

"That was the best fight ever! No wonder you guys are Beacon's best!" Jaune said.

"Man, I've seen some skill throughout my years, but you guys are simply awesome!" Luke exclaimed.

"Haha, thanks guys! It was a fun fight, and even though RWBY was the one to win, all that mattered in the end is that we enjoyed it!" I said as we all hugged each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Love Shall Triumph Over Sorrow

* * *

(POV: Grey)

We (Including Abyss, Vesperia and Symphonia) all soon left the stadium now that the tournament was over. We decided to celebrate by having a humongous party. Yuri knew of a good place to eat and took us to this nice-looking restaurant. Luckily, it was still daylight and we had a few hours before we were to head back to our respective academies.

Time passed by, and we partied. I looked at the time, and noticed that it was time to head back.

"As much as I hate to say it, it's time for my team, JNPR and RWBY and I to head back to Beacon. See y'all next time!" I exclaimed as we walked and waved goodbye to the others.

"See ya, Grey! Next time we see ya at the tournament, you can guarantee that we'll be better than you and the others!" Luke exclaimed and laughed.

Everyone soon boarded the airship, and it took off in no time.

* * *

"Hey, guys, we're supposed to meet with Ozpin in his office when we get back." Ren said as we were on the airship going back to Beacon.

"Really? I guess we can do that first." I said as I looked out the window, with Yang by my side as she leaned on me, sleeping. She was pretty tired, which I don't blame her for. We were practically all tired after today's events.

Over in the distance I saw Ruby sleeping, with Weiss giggling at the way she slept, while brushing her teammate's hair. I also saw Jaune and Pyrrha just talking about the tournament and how they were going to train extra hard so Jaune was ready for the next tournament when it came. They now knew that there were people out there who were strong, so they had to be ready. Blake was just sitting in the corner, occupying herself with a book.

I saw Magnarus with Flora and Nela, his arms around the two, the three of them sitting down across from me. The girls had fallen asleep, and Magnarus chuckled. He swore to himself that he would protect the girls when the four of us became a team. He saw me and gave a thumbs up when he saw me with my arm around a sleeping Yang. I just smiled and continued to look at the stars.

* * *

A few minutes later, the ship landed and Beacon and we all got out. I told Ruby and Yang that we were supposed to go to Ozpin's office. On our way, we were wondering what it was that Ozpin had to see us all for. We knew we weren't in trouble, so we didn't think about that. Maybe he was wanting to thank us for participating in the tournament and for representing Beacon.

We soon reached his office, and he greeted us.

"Thank you all for coming. I called you all up so I could personally thank you for participating in the tournament, and for representing Beacon so well. Because of you, we have gotten more transcripts than usual, and Beacon's population is bigger than what we were before. Also, congratulations Team RWBY, for becoming the champions of the Tournament. Also, Grey, I have some…." Ozpin paused before continuing, "I have some bad news that we received from your mother."

I had this sick feeling in my gut, but I still managed to speak. "What… What happened?"

Ozpin took a deep breath, and said, "Your brother, Alpha, has…. Unfortunately passed away."

The moment those words escaped his mouth, I couldn't say anything. My eyes widened in shock, and everyone else reacted the same way. I was frozen, unable to fully comprehend what I had just heard.

"My brother…. Is dead?" I spoke slowly, choking on some of my words.

"Yes…. I am sorry. Your mother just found out this morning when she received word from one of his friends." Ozpin finally said, adjusting his glasses.

"Grey…" Yang said, but by then I had bolted out of the room.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

"GREY!" Yang yelled once more, but he didn't hear her. Right now, he wanted to be alone.

But Yang was extremely worried about him, and went after him. He needed someone to give him comfort, and she knew she was the only one who could give him that.

"All of you should return to your dorms for now. Don't worry about Grey, right now he needs to think." Ozpin said to everyone else, and they all nodded.

When Team RWBY reached their dorm, they silently sat down on their beds, and Ruby looked as if she was about to cry.

"Ruby… What's the matter?" Weiss said as she sat down next to her.

"Nothing. I was just remembering my mom…" Ruby replied, holding back her tears.

Ruby went through this sort of experience before when her mom died, so she knew what Grey was going through. She was struggling to hold her tears back as she recalled the memory. She soon broke however, and proceeded to tightly hug Weiss as she silently cried on her girlfriend's chest. Weiss just hugged her and stroked her hair, singing a lullaby that calmed Ruby down, and soon enough, sent her to sleep. Weiss smiled and gently let go of her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grey was outside of the academy, panting. He needed something to help take his mind off of the recent news. He looked around and saw the tree he sat under on his first day at Beacon. He went and sat under it again. But even looking at the stars couldn't help him. Memories of his brother flowed in mind, recalling all the good times they had spent together. However, one memory to him was more precious than the others. The day that Grey had received his brother's sword from him. He remembers the words his brother said to him that day, and they echoed.

* * *

_(Flashback: Grey's 13th birthday)_

_"Hey little bro! I hear that you're training yourself with swords!" Alpha said as he walked towards Grey, who was taking a break._

_"Yeah! While I do prefer hand-to-hand combat, I was thinking that I should be proficient in different styles of combat!" Grey replied, smiling._

_"Well, that's good! I can't wait to see the result when you're done! Oh, before I forget. Close your eyes. I have something for you!" Alpha said, and Grey happily did so._

_Grey liked surprises, and gifts too. He waited as he felt his brother wrap some straps around him. He wondered what his brother was doing._

_"Alright, done! You can open your eyes now!" Alpha said, and watched Grey open his eyes._

_When Grey opened his eyes, he saw his brother holding something in front of him with both hands. His eyes immediately widened at what he saw, and turned his head to see a sheathe on his back._

_"Happy birthday!" Alpha exclaimed happily._

_"You mean…. I GET TO KEEP IT?!" Grey happily asked, and was excited when his brother nodded._

_"Yep! Now, no matter where we are, no matter how far apart, just remember that I am always with you!" Alpha said, and was met with a hug from his little brother._

_"Thanks, big bro! I'll be sure to take care of it!" Grey said._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Grey smiled at the memory, and unstrapped one of the swords from his back. He then took out the sword and looked at it, the blade shining in the moonlight. That was the last time he saw Alpha...

However, the thought of his brother being dead, and the fact that he wouldn't see him again, soon began to race throughout his mind, and Grey sadly put the sword away and leaned it against the tree. He crossed his arms across his knees and tilted his head down.

"Goodbye… brother." Grey silently said to himself….

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Academy, Yang was still looking for Grey.

"Man, where is he?! I gotta find him! He needs me!" Yang panicked as she raced throughout the academy, looking for Grey.

She soon stepped outside into the park. She looked and looked, until she saw Grey sitting under the tree, his face covered. She recognized that tree as the same one they both sat under on their first day in Beacon. She sighed with relief and walked over to him.

"Grey… Are you okay?" Yang asked, the concern in her voice strong.

He said nothing, and she sighed and sat down.

"Grey… Come on. Let's go back. The others are worried sick about you!" Yang said. Again, no reply.

It was as if he didn't know she was there, as if he was in his own world.

* * *

(POV: Grey)

I just sat there, completely oblivious to everything.

However, I was soon brought back to reality as Yang embraced me in a hug.

"Don't try to hold back your tears anymore. Just go ahead and let it all out…" Yang said, her words soothing.

I realized that I could no longer hold it back. What she said was right. I had to let it all go. And so I did….

I hugged her tightly and proceeded to cry, tears flowing heavily. I let all my feelings out at once, and Yang was holding me tightly, not wanting to let me go.

Soon, I calmed down, and let go, satisfied.

"Thanks, Yang… I needed that." I said as I looked up at the stars.

"No problem…. You ready to go back? The others are probably worried about you still." She asked, and I shook my head.

"I wanna spend some more time with you. I don't quite wanna head back just yet." I replied, and put my arm around her as she leaned on me, getting comfortable. We just continued to sit there, looking at the stars as time passed by.

I looked at the time and decided that we both should head back. She nodded and we both got up, but not before I picked up Alpha's sword and put it back on.

"That sword…. Was it your brother's?" Yang asked, curious.

"Yeah, it was a gift to me for my 13th birthday, which was the last time I saw him…." I said, as we both walked down the halls to our dorms.

Before we entered our rooms, Yang all of the sudden grabbed me and gave me another kiss on the lips, hugging me tightly, and I returned it. It was as if time stopped during moments like this. I didn't want it to end. However, we both pulled away reluctantly, but still held each other.

"I love you, my shining dragon of the sun…" I said as I looked at her in the eyes.

"I love you too, my fierce wolf of the storm…" Yang replied before she let go and slowly entered her room, but not before winking at me.

I smiled, and entered my room.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

As soon as Grey entered his room, he was tackled by all three of his teammates, who were apparently still awake and worried about him. They all laughed as they got up. Grey went ahead and apologized for making them worry. He explained that he just needed some time alone, which is the reason he bolted out the room.

Back in the RWBY dorm, Yang quietly entered the room, and saw that Weiss and Blake were still up.

The two of them asked if Grey was alright, and Yang simply replied that he was fine. He just wanted someone to be there with him.

"That's good. Glad to hear that he's feeling better." Blake said.

"So, what happened while I was gone?" Yang suddenly asked.

"Apparently, when Ozpin said the news about Grey's brother, it caused Ruby to recall the memory of her mother dying…." Weiss quietly said as she looked over at the young girl, who was quietly sleeping.

"Oh…. Poor Ruby… She always goes and visits her mother's grave whenever we go home to visit dad. She said it helps her clear out some doubts in her mind." Yang replied as she got ready for bed.

"I don't blame her. If I lost my mother, then I'd most likely do the same thing." Blake said, putting her book down and proceeding to take her bow off, her ears twitching from the cool air.

Weiss just sighed and got ready for bed as well. Soon, they all feel asleep.

* * *

Back in the JNPR dorm, everyone was chatting to themselves.

"Man, I hope Grey feels better by tomorrow." Jaune said, worried about his friend.

"Yeah. He took the news pretty hard…" Pyrrha sighed as she sat on her bed, Jaune next to her.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling that by tomorrow morning he'll be as good as new." Ren chuckled as he finished his tea and got ready for bed.

"Yeah! So don't worry about it too much!" Nora agreed, and soon drifted off into sleep.

Jaune and Pyrrha sighed as they got ready for bed as well, and soon enough, everyone was asleep.

* * *

Back in the GRFN dorm, everyone else finished writing and sending a letter back to their homes, and went to sleep, except for Grey, who was carving something into the sheathe of his brother's sword. He took one last good look at the sheathe before smiling, satisfied with the result. He then placed the sword against the window before heading off to bed.

On the sheathe was a wolf that was howling, supposedly over the loss of a loved one. Underneath it was some writing.

_Sky Chaser. No matter what, we are together. Thank you, brother…_


	9. Finale

Chapter 9: Guardian Wind

* * *

(POV: Grey)

I got up the next day, feeling a lot better after calming down from yesterday's rather…. Dark news about my brother, Alpha. I wish I could've seen him one last time…. But alas, I can't always have everything. I looked around to see no one else in the dorm. I looked at the time and saw that it was 8:10.

"Maybe they're with the others in the cafeteria. Well, might as well catch up to them!" I exclaimed to myself as I went ahead and changed, grabbed my weapons and went on to the cafeteria.

"I should probably go ahead and see mother when I have a chance. She's probably still recovering from yesterday…." I silently said to myself, as I walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

I opened the doors to the cafeteria, and sure enough, my team was there, sitting with the others.

"Hey, Grey! About time you woke up!" Magnarus exclaimed, motioning for me to come join them.

I smiled, walked over and sat down next to Yang, who kindly saved a seat for me.

"How you feeling? You seem to be in a better mood!" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, I'm doin just fine! Sorry if I made you all worried last night." I replied.

"So. If you don't mind us asking, what kind of person was Alpha? We only know he was your brother. Tell us about him!" Jaune asked, as everyone looked at me, waiting to explain.

* * *

"Well…. Where to begin? Alpha was born about 12 years before I was, and by the time I was 7, he had already graduated and became a skilled hunter. As you know, he had a responsibility to help the people. Not only that, but he was also a leader of his own team, Team AURA." I said, and was about to continue when Magnarus said something that surprised everyone, including me.

"Wait…. Did you just say Team AURA?! My brother was a member of that team! Whenever he came home to visit, he always talked about his best friend, how lucky his team was to have a leader like him, and how much skill he possessed!" He explained.

"Now that you mention it…. I have an older sister who also mentioned being part of a team called AURA!" Flora exclaimed.

"Same here! I also have an older sister who was part of that team as well!" Nela said as I just sat there, shocked.

"Well, how about that! That's amazing! You guys are basically Team AURA, reincarnated!" Ruby exclaimed.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Nora exclaimed, shaking with excitement.

"Wow…. I don't know what to say, you guys. Anyway, are you ready to let me continue?" I said, and they all nodded.

"Anyway, he visited my mother and me whenever he had the chance to, and sometimes he would talk about what kind of missions he went on. Of course, my mother was worried about him going on the high-leveled missions, but he didn't mind too much. Sometimes his team would come along for a visit. I was good friends with them all. As for what he looked like, his clothes were practically the opposite colors of mine. Black vest with a white collar, black muscle shirt, white pendant/gem, white pants, and white shoes. His hair was basically the same as mine. Our fighting styles were similar, but also slightly different though. While I fight with two swords like he used to, he held the one in his right hand backwards. He used his left hand for heavy strikes while he swiftly attacked with his right hand. His skill in swordplay was unparalleled, something that caused people to go after him, hoping that he would teach them. From what he told me, he denied to teach. He said that 'everyone was unique, and had their own ways of fighting, and to take pride in it, for that is what makes you, you.'" I finished explaining.

* * *

"Wow…. Sounds like he was an awesome person. I wish I had a chance to meet him." Nela first said before anyone else spoke.

"You guys would've loved him. He cared a lot about other people and normally put their lives before his." I replied as I smiled.

"So…. What are you gonna do?" Yang asked.

"I think I'm gonna go visit my mother today. I'm worried about her and wanna check up on her." I replied as I got up, ready to leave.

"I'll go with you! I wanna introduce myself to her, if you don't mind." Yang said, catching up to me.

"Sure! Alright guys, we'll see you later!" I said as I grabbed Yang's hand as we both took off running, not wanting to miss the airship.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

In no time, both Yang and Grey were on the airship headed towards Grey's home. It took a couple hours, but they soon arrived. They both walked in and saw that someone else was there as well. Grey eyes widened as he recognized the person. It was his brother's best friend and teammate, Ultima!

"Well well, if it isn't Grey! How you doin, little man?!" He greeted as he messed with Grey's hair.

Yang just stood there and chuckled, and was thinking about how much Ultima looked like Maganrus. His shirt's colors were reversed, and the print of the eagle was on the left leg instead of the right. It didn't take her long to guess that Ultima was Magnarus's brother.

"Hey Ultima! It's been a while!" Grey said as he just laughed, before continuing. "Guess what? I met your brother, Mangarus! I became good friends with him, and he's an awesome partner!" He soon finished, and Ultima chuckled.

"Well, I'll be! If you're his partner, then you must also be the leader of GRFN! He sent me a letter one time that talked about how he met this awesome guy at Beacon and that he was a great leader!" Ultima said as the three walked into the living room.

"Yeah! Not only that, but we also met these two girls who happened to be the younger sisters of Rolina and Aurora! Their names are Flora and Nela!" Grey replied.

"It must've been fate that brought you four together! Ah, how it reminds me of the time Alpha, me, Rolina and Aurora became a team! I swore to myself that day that I would protect those two girls to the very end!" Ultima said as he smiled.

"Funny, Magnarus swore to himself that he would protect Flora and Nela on the day that we became a team!" Grey chuckled.

"So, who's the young lady with ya?" Ultima said as he looked at Yang.

"Ah, sorry! This is my girlfriend, Yang! She goes to Beacon with me!" Grey said as he stood up and grabbed Yang's hand.

"Ah, that's right! You were in the tournament! I saw the fight between your team and Grey's! Congratulations on the win!" Ultima said, giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Ultima!" Yang replied.

"Oh yeah, where's my mother?" Grey said, remembering why he and Yang came here in the first place.

"She's outside, tending her garden! That's the only thing that could distract her ever since I arrived yesterday to deliver the news…." Ultima replied, heavily sighing.

"Thanks. Come on Yang, let's go see her!" Grey replied, taking Yang with him as they both went outside.

* * *

They walked for a little bit and soon saw Grey's mother, tending her garden, just like Ultima said. She saw her son, eyes widened as she ran over to him to give him a hug.

"Welcome home, Grey! It's good to see you again!" She said.

"It's good to see you too, mother! How are you feeling?" Grey asked as they both let go.

"I'm feeling just fine, thank you for asking. It took me a while, but I managed to get through it." His mom replied, and looked over at Yang. "My, who is this?"

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Yang. AKA, my girlfriend!" Grey answered.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Storm!" Yang replied as the two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Yang! My, you are quite a young and beautiful girl! My boy definitely knew what he was doing when picking you to date!" Mrs. Storm jokingly said.

"Oh stop it, mother! You're embarrassing me!" Grey said, his face blushing as Yang just laughed. "Oh yeah, Mother, before I forget…" He soon said, his tone now serious.

"Ah, that. It's not that far from here. Just continue walking down these woods and you should see it soon." She replied.

"Thank you, mother. Come on, Yang, let's go." Grey said as Yang went with him, wondering where they were headed.

* * *

The two walked and soon stumbled upon a huge area with a grave underneath a colossal tree, surrounded by flowers.

"Is this….?" Yang was about to say before Grey cut her off.

"My brother and I would come here all the time whenever he came to visit, before I headed off to school. This is also where I saw him for the last time…" Grey said as they both walked towards the grave, the tombstone reading:

Alpha Storm; loving son, brother and friend. May he watch over us in the wind…

Grey walked to the tombstone, Sky Chaser in hand. He carefully placed the sword on the side of the tombstone, proceeding to talk.

"Just thought I'd return this sword to you, brother. May the fierce winds be a sign of your presence, protecting those who shall continue to hold you dearly in their hearts…."

Just then, he heard a voice, and both he and Yang looked up to see Alpha standing right in front of them.

* * *

"Hey, little bro. Long time, no see." Alpha said with a warm smile.

"Hey, big bro. Nice to see ya." Grey responded, a tear escaping his eye.

"Decided to pay me one last visit?" Alpha soon asked.

"Yeah. It's been 3 years ever since our last meeting. You looked as if you haven't changed one bit." Grey replied.

"Haha, but you have! You have come a long way. I can sense the air around you, and it is intense, a result of all the training you have put yourself through!" Alpha said, smiling. He was proud of Grey. "Continue to train, and you shall soon surpass me. Oh, hello, Yang. Nice to meet you, and everyone else. Also, hey Ultima." He soon continued.

Both Yang and Grey turned around, and saw everyone else standing right behind them.

"Hey Alpha. Good to see you again." Ultima replied.

"Rolina, Aurora. Good to see you two again as well. I supposed the ones in front of you are your sisters? They look so much like you two despite the gap between ages!"

"Yep! Flora, Nela, say hi to Alpha." Rolina answered, motioning for the two to greet him.

"Hello, Alpha. It's an honor to meet you." They both answered, bowing.

"And I suppose you guys are teams RWBY and JNPR, correct?" Alpha said, looking at RWBY and JNPR.

They all nodded, and Alpha smiled, before looking at Grey.

"You have such good friends. I'm proud of you. Well, it's almost time for me leave, for good this time."

"You will never be gone. We know that you shall watch over us all, and be with us always!" Grey said.

Before Alpha could say anything, everyone got a message on their scrolls, along with pictures of burning buildings.

"So, Torchwick is at it again…" Magnarus said, cracking his knuckles.

"It would seem so. Shall we?" Pyrrha followed up.

"It seems you guys have urgent business to attend to." Alpha said, before looking at the remaining members of Team AURA.

"Ultima! Rolina! Aurora!" He exclaimed as the three responded in unison.

"We understand! We await your last request!"

Alpha smiled, then spoke. "Assist GRFN, RWBY, JNPR and the people in defeating the forces of the White Fang! They'll need all the help they can get!"

"Understood, you can count on us!" Ultima replied.

Alpha then finally looked at Grey. "Remember, you have friends that are always there for you. Do not carry the burden by yourself. Place your trust in those who trust you!"

"Right! Thank you, Alpha!" Grey replied, smiling.

"Well, it's time for me to go! Let the winds be your guardian!" He said as he smiled.

"And let the storms be our weapons, making those tremble beneath its might!" Grey replied, and when Alpha faded away, he turned to the others.

"You ready to kick some ass? I'm dying for some action!" Magnarus said as he and the others readied their weapons, ready to battle the White Fang.

Grey turned to Yang.

"Whenever you're ready." She said, and kissed him.

"Right. Let's go! Let's show Torchwick how to throw a REAL party, for it is soon gonna get crazy!" Grey replied, with the others following him, all ready to beat Roman and his White Fang army.

"Good luck, everyone!" Alpha's voice echoed once more, for the last time…


End file.
